


Life Blown Away

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story that starts with a bang. Second in the I swear universe. I don't own anything CSI related and am just playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Catherine who first noticed that Grissom was acting off. It was hard for her to pin it down to any one thing because the man was odd to several extremes, but when he started showing up at work anywhere from an hour to three hours early, staying hidden in the labs always processing something, Catherine knew it was time to do something.

"Hey Nick," she said, stopping the younger CSI in the hall one night. "Do you have a minute?"

He glanced at his watch. "I'm due in trace to help Gris with some evidence from our case," Nick replied. "But I can probably spare a few minutes, what's wrong?"

"Is Gil all right?" Catherine asked. 

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I have," she said, sounding vexed. "He just puts whatever he's working on in a folder and says he's fine. I've known him long enough to know something's wrong. I just can't figure out what."

Nick smiled. "Maybe he doesn't want to be figured out, Cath," Nick said. "And why do you think I'd know anything?"

"Because you two are hanging out like the old days when he was still your mentor," she said. "I'm just worried about him, Nicky. He's always so withdrawn and no one can get close to him. It's not healthy."

"Tell you what, I'll keep an eye on him but I really think you're making too much out of nothing," Nick said. "I'll catch you later, Catherine."

Grissom was already in the trace lab processing some clothing found at their most recent crime scene. He didn't even glance up when Nick walked in. "Did you get lost between the DNA lab and trace?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

But Nick knew how to read between the lines. "I ran into Cath in the hall," he said, pulling on a pair of gloves and joining his boss. "She's wondering if you're all right."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'd keep an eye on you," Nick said. He lowered his voice. "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, Gil. This isn't something you can keep hidden away forever."

Grissom sighed and looked up at his young lover. "I know, Nicky, but there's nothing they can do and the knowledge might hurt their performance on the job."

"Bull," Nick said. "Greg and I both know and you haven't seen us coddling you."

"No, you haven't," Grissom said. "Not here or at home but I can feel you watching me at times. I know you're wondering exactly what's going to happen."

"That's because we love you, Gil," Nick whispered, very mindful of where they were and what they were doing. "We're just worried about you. Trust me; tell the others what's going on with you. They'll understand and maybe they can help you."

"I don't want to burden anyone," Grissom said. "I don't want anyone here to know because they'd spend time worrying about me when they should be working."

Nick rolled his eyes. He knew how much his lover hated to be the focus of anyone's attention. Well, almost anyone; Gil really seemed to like it when Nick and Greg focused on him.

"Will you at least let Greg and me start helping?" Nick asked. "We're both worried about you."

"I don't know that there's anything you can do, Nicky," Grissom said honestly. "Other than what you've been doing; that's helped me a lot."

"Right, Gil," Nick said. He lowered his voice again. "Just don't shut us out again. I don't think we can handle another scare like that."  
********************

The rest of the night was fairly routine and Grissom was able to finish all his work and actually leave on time with his lovers at the end of shift.

"Who's cooking this morning?" Nick asked as he slipped into his jacket.

Grissom looked up from his desk. "I am," he said, putting some folders into his soft-sided briefcase. "But could we eat at your place, Nicky? I'm not exactly ready to go home."

"Sure," Nick replied. "I think I've got everything we need. Do you know where Greggo got to?"

"Right here." The DNA analyst slid into the office. "I just found a new coffee you guys have to try," he said. "I left it in my locker and almost forgot it."

If anyone had told Gil Grissom six months ago that he would have not one but two young lovers he would have called them insane. That his lovers also were technically his subordinates at work and both male, their relationship was strictly hidden from their co-workers.

As Grissom was mulling over some evidence he'd processed prior to shift, he fell behind his younger lovers. Nick and Greg were already in Nick's Tahoe when Gil finally walked out into the parking lot. He fumbled in his pocket for the remote starter for his Tahoe, still focused on his thoughts.

Nick and Greg were happily chatting about the latest video game when a roar and flash of orange wrenched their attention to the lot. Grissom's Tahoe was being consumed by flames, thick black smoke billowing into the morning sky.

"Gil," Greg screamed, scrambling out of the SUV and towards the figure lying in the middle of the parking lot, Nick not far behind him.

"Gil," Greg sobbed, checking his lover for injuries. "Gil, can you hear me? Open those sexy blue eyes."

"Company," Nick warned as the rest of their team, day shift and Captain Jim Brass funneled out into the lot.

Brass quickly took control of the situation, ordering everyone back inside incase there was another explosion and radioing for fire and paramedics. He wasn't too surprised when he looked around and found both Stokes and Sanders had disobeyed his orders to leave and were still kneeling by their boss.

"What happened, Nick?" Jim asked, joining the young men on the ground.

"I'm not sure," Nick replied. "We were planning to have breakfast and finish talking through a case we're working on, after I dropped Greggo off at his place. I guess Gris fell behind because Greg and I were already in my rig before Gris even got to the lot. We didn't even know anything was wrong until we heard the explosion."

"Nick," Greg said, pointing. "His keys, Grissom must have used that new remote starter he just got."

Brass snorted. "Probably saved his life, if he'd been in his Tahoe when this happened, he'd be dead."

Greg swallowed hard and had to restrain himself from taking his lover's hand. He knew that Gil and Brass had a falling out over Gil's lifestyle and didn't want to give the sharp-eyed detective any clues that anything had changed.

"So I guess you'll be pulling a double," Brass said, knowing the night shift CSIs would want the case. They were a tight group, something he didn't always approve of, but it seemed to work out well for them.

"Greg, can you take my Tahoe to the hospital?" Nick asked. He looked over and made eye contact with Brass. "I have to go in with Gris; I hold his power of attorney."

Brass just stared at the young CSI. That was news to him and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Grissom's life recently to convince him to make those kinds of decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was aware of everything that happened to him from the moment the blast hit him in the chest, knocking him back and slamming him into the hard pavement of the CSI lab parking lot. He tried to open his eyes, tried to calm him lovers, to let them know he was okay. But his body wasn't listening to him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears from Greg's face, to hold the young man and tell him everything would be fine.

He floated and listened as the paramedics checked him over, splinted his left arm and put a C-collar around his neck. He knew Nick was in the ambulance with him, quiet, but still a presence Gil would know anywhere. He suffered a brief moment of panic when his hearing gave out on him, a delayed result of the blast or his condition he didn't know, but it scared him, having to lie in a room with people all around him and not know what they were saying or what they would do to him.

He finally regained control of his body once everything was over, when he was in a quiet room. As he slowly drifted back towards consciousness Gil became aware of two things; a warm presence next to him and voices outside the door.

"Sara," Greg said. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed holding Gil's right hand, their fingers intertwined. "She doesn't understand why no one but Nick and I can come in and see you. Personally I think she wants to take you home and play nursemaid."

"How'd you know I was awake?" Gil asked.

"Your eyebrow went up," Greg replied. "It's a dead give away."

Gil smiled as he slowly opened his eyes, wary of the lighting in the room, but found it dim. "You should probably tell someone I'm awake," he said, gently.

"What happened?" Greg asked, using the back of his left hand to wipe away the tears running down his face.

"Come here," Gil whispered, pulling Greg down against his chest. The younger man went to him, nuzzling up against his neck, just breathing in the scent of his lover. "I'm not sure, Greg," Gil said. "I was thinking about a letter I processed in the lab before shift and used the remote starter on my Tahoe. That's all I'm sure of."

"You know your car's gone," Nick said, shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat down on the other side of the bed and kissed both men, Gil on the lips, Greg on the top of the head. "Something blew up, Gil. Cath is looking into it right now and Brass is pissed."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Grissom asked.

"No, we were the only ones in the lot and Greg and I were already in my rig," Nick said. "The doctors want to keep you here for another few hours to make sure your head's okay and then we can take you home."

Grissom sighed, he hated hospitals. "What about Sara?"

"I pointed out she could help you more by going back to the lab and helping Catherine with the investigation," Nick said, smiling. He took Gil's injured and casted hand gently in his own. "Warrick and Brass are checking with everyone at the labs to see if they saw anything unusual out 'round your Tahoe. But now that you're awake I'm sure he'll be here soon to ask you some questions."

"I don't suppose I could just pretend to pass out again, could I?" Gil asked.

"No," Nick replied firmly. "Gil, you can't hide."

"Then take me home, Nicky," Grissom sighed. "They can question me there as well as they can here."  
********************

Catherine looked over as Sara joined her in the parking lot. "Hey, take a look at this," she said, pointing to something under the hood of Grissom's burned Tahoe. 

"A pipe bomb," Sara said, sounding surprised. "Or what's left of one. This was intentional."

"It sure was," Catherine said. "Can you get Archie to pull the tapes of the lot and see if there's anything of note? I'll get this secured and check in with Brass."

"Cath, who would want to do something like this," Sara asked, looking over at her friend. "Who would want to kill Grissom?"  
********************

Jim Brass was upset and not just because he found out his friend had picked a co-worker to hold power of attorney. He and Gil had been friends for a long time, putting up with the quirks of the other. There was a brief point where their friendship was strained and, in all honesty, it was Brass who put the strain on. He'd gone over to see how Gil was doing after a particularly hard night and walked in on his friend and another man in Gil's bed, doing things that Brass found repulsive. He hadn't known that Gil was gay or bisexual, at that point he didn't care and he said some things that he probably shouldn't have. As Gil often told him, words said in anger can never be taken away, can never be forgotten.

And to find out that Nick Stokes held such a strong place in his friend's life struck a chord in Brass. He'd known the men were close when Nick was Gil's student but their relationship had changed when Gil was made supervisor after Brass screwed up and moved back to homicide.

It bothered Jim to know that there was something he didn't know about his friend, that Gil was keeping something hidden from him. And his conversation with Catherine about the pipe bomb in Grissom's car didn't make him feel any better. If anything it made him worry more. He decided to head on over to the hospital to talk with Gil and see if he could get a straight answer this time.  
********************

Greg had left to run some errands by the time Jim Brass peaked into the hospital room. He found Nick sitting in a chair by the bed, reading what looked like a forensic journal and Gil in the bed, sleeping. Nick looked up when the door opened and pointed back towards the hall. He stood quietly and joined the detective.

"I'm sorry, Brass, but he just went back to sleep," Nick said softly. "The doctors want him to rest for a couple more hours before I take him home. What's up?"

"Catherine finished her prelim of the Tahoe," Brass replied seriously. "She found the remains of a pipe bomb."

"What?" Nick asked, his face going grim. It looked, to Brass anyway, that the younger man was preparing himself for a battle.

"Has Gil said anything to you about someone wanting to hurt or kill him?" Brass asked. "Or have you noticed anything around the lab?"

Nick's eyes flickered back towards the room. "No, he hasn't," Nick said. "I know something's been bothering him for a couple of months but it's not related to this, at least I don't think it is. But I can't tell you."

"All right," Brass said, deciding to let the point drop for the time being. "Is there somewhere safe you can take him? I don't want Gil at the labs until this nut job is caught."

"I think I can come up with a place," Nick said. "But you realize that no one will be able to see us. The place I have in mind is well hidden and we'll be careful not to be followed out there. I don't want to risk anyone finding out where we are."

"I was going to give you police protection," Brass said.

"We'll be fine," Nick said firmly. "But thank you. Will you keep me updated on the investigation?"

"Yeah, and have Gil call me when he can face talking on the phone," Brass replied. He left without another word and Nick made his way quietly back into the room.

His lover was awake and staring at him, blue eyes sad and tired at the same time. Nick lay on the small bed next to him lover, resting his head against Gil's heart. "Y'know, I never thought the day would come that I would lie to Jim Brass," he said, fingers tracing the cast absently.

"You didn't," Gil replied softly. He brought his good arm up around Nick's back. "You and Greg didn't see the latest letter. It was in my bag so I'm not sure where it is at this point. I was going to tell you once I finished processing it and then work became hectic. That's what I was thinking about when I used the remote starter this morning. This is the reason I bought the thing in the first place."

"Oh, Gil," Nick said, his voice sad. "You get any more of these letters, you show us right away. And we have to tell someone at the lab, Cath or Warrick. They need to know that someone's been threatening you for a month now."

"You're right, Nicky," Grissom said. "I think Warrick will be the calmest about it. But can we tell them after I'm hidden away? You handled that very well by the way."

"Well I didn't think you'd want Brass to know you've moved," Nick said. "He'd want to know why and that's not a topic I want to discuss with him. And the dogs are really protective so I think they'll be better than a police guard."

Gil's fingers ran down Nick's back. "Not to mention we'd have to sleep in different rooms if the police were around," he said. "I can't wait for you and Greg to get your stuff moved in and we can finally call it home."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't uncommon for the three men to meet at one of their places when they got off work in the morning, but the most frequent location was Gil's house simply because it was the farthest away from the lab and had the most room. They would eat breakfast, or dinner in Greg's case, talk about nonsense and end up in bed. But a few months into their relationship, Nick and Greg started to notice that Gil was pulling away from them. At first they thought it was simply his old fears returning; the fears that painful words from a close friend had caused. Both of the younger men took extra care with their lover to show how much their cared for him, how much he meant to them, how much they loved him.

It was Nick who found the letter.

Grissom had been processing some papers in the lab before shift one night and stepped away to answer his phone. Nick was looking for him to review a case, to try and get the little piece of clouds that would put the puzzle together. Gil had motioned to him to wait so Nick took a look at what his lover was working on. The words made his blood run cold.

\---Grissom: You think you can beat me but you are wrong. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I hold power over you now. And one day I shall strike at what you hold most dear.---

There was a fight at the breakfast table the following morning. Nick was furious that Gil had decided to protect him and Greg by retreating from their relationship. Gil was upset, not at Nick, but at himself for leaving the note where anyone could read it. And Greg was just puzzled by anyone who would want to hurt his older lover. None of it made any sense and when Gil confessed that he'd been getting a letter a day for the past few weeks, Nick demanded to see them.

While they talked and read through the notes, the two CSIs began to see a pattern emerging. The suspect was using a local newspaper to get the words, even Gil's name and pasting them to the paper. Gil admitted he'd tested everything he could think of and had come up blank. Reviewing old cases didn't shed any light on the matter and it was finally put aside for the next day.

Gil made another confession that morning, he was losing his hearing. He'd fought with himself about telling them because he didn't want anyone to pity him but he wanted to be honest. Gil swore he had planned to tell them that morning regardless of what else had happened.

The notes continued and Nick and Greg supported their lover as much as they could, helping to process the notes in any way they could think of, inventing a few new tests in the process but they always came up blank. And the people around the lab started noticing Gil's odd behavior. He was coming in early and staying late, unless he was going to one of his lover's homes. Gil had kept that a secret. He feared the suspect knew where he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Warrick had found Grissom's briefcase in the parking lot near the bushes. After his conversation with Nick he took the bag to the trace lab, pulled on some gloves and carefully pulled out the folder Nick had described to him. His friend asked Warrick to reprocess the letters without telling anyone else in the lab until he had to. While Warrick knew how almost paranoid Gris was about his personal life, he couldn't understand why the boss didn't feel he could ask any of them for help. If someone wanted Grissom dead, wouldn't it make more sense to have everyone aware of it? That way they could all help him.

He was also curious as to why Nick seemed to know so much about these letters. Warrick really had no clue what was going on but knew that Nick and Gris seemed to have reconnected recently. And Warrick figured if Gris had someone he could trust then that was better than nothing.

"Hey Warrick," Sara said from the door. "We just got the call. Grissom's house is on fire."

"What?" Warrick asked, stuffing the papers back into Grissom's bag.

"Yeah, this is just getting worse and worse."  
********************

The fire crews had the blaze under control by the time the CSI team arrived on scene and it wasn't long before they were cleared to go inside. Warrick took the exterior, not so much because he was expecting to find anything but so he could call Nick without anyone overhearing their conversation.

"Stokes."

"Hey man, it's Warrick; listen, Grissom's house just burned down," he said. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"There's someone who wants Gris dead," Nick said with a sigh. "He's been getting those letters and..." He broke off and Warrick heard murmuring in the background. "He's been expecting something like this," Nick finally continued. "Gris says to tell you that all his personal things are gone from the house; he didn't want to lose his bug collection or books. So the scene is going to look really strange."

"All right, I'll let Cath know; she's inside with Sara right now," Warrick said. "Look, tell Gris that we're going to do our best but he needs to quit hiding things from us."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I'll tell him but you know what he's going to say."

"Follow the evidence," Warrick replied. "I know you're on watch with Gris, keep him safe and I'll talk to you later." He tucked his cell phone back in his pocket and made his way carefully into the scene. "Hey, Cath, there's some more information that you need to know."  
********************

The new GSS (Grissom/Stokes/Sanders) household was a two-story white house about an hour away from the lab. It had a nice fenced in yard, with a pool, and a place that Gil could grow a garden whenever he wanted. 

Two German Shepherds patrolled the yard, a silver sable with blue eyes named Nevyn who had bonded with Grissom and a solid black who looked more like a wolf named Panther. They were both police dogs and would start going into the lab with the CSIs when Grissom was better.

The interior of the house was still being set up as Nick and Greg still had things to move in but all of Gil's special things were there and in his new home office. Both Nick and Greg loved the man dearly but decreed that the bugs would not be used as the only decoration in their den. The upstairs master bedroom had been done over in a nice medium blue and a king-sized bed dominated everything else. Some bird pictures, two sets of blue butterflies and signed movie posters were the decorations chosen for the walls. The bed was made up in hunter green sheets with a blue and green comforter. Grissom was lying in the middle of the bed, looking over at Nick, who was sitting on the edge closest to the door.

"Gil, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Nick asked, looking down at his lover.

"Nothing that comes to mind," Gil replied, shifting against the pillows. "Why do I have to stay in bed?"

Greg came in with a tray of food. He put it on the bedside table and climbed in with Grissom. "Because you hit your head," he said, leaning in for a kiss. He moaned softly as Gil's skillful tongue opened his mouth and teased against his own.

"Hey now, none of that," Nick scolded. "The doctor said you have to take it easy for at least twenty four hours and then see how you're feeling."

"I feel fine, Nicky," Gil protested. "My arm doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I don't care," Nick said. He opened the pill bottle and handed one of the horse pills to Grissom. "You're going to take your pain killer, eat and then sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

He kissed Gil gently, caressed his face and pulled Greg from the room. "He's not going to take it, you know," Greg said as he and Nick made their way into the kitchen.

"I know, but we've got to keep him in bed and calm for another day," Nick replied. "It may come down to holding him down."

"Nicky, how much longer is this going to go on for?" Greg asked. "Are we ever going to be safe again?"

"Of course we will," Nick said, pulling Greg to him for a hug. "We've got Nevyn and Panther running around and no one knows where our new house is. The gang at the lab will figure out who's trying to hurt Gil and then we'll be able to go back to work."

"I saw someone watching my place while I was there," Greg said. "It was a young boy, no more than thirteen with sandy blond hair, brown eyes and a really long face. That wouldn't have stood out in my mind except that he kept his eyes focused on my windows and I think he was writing down your license plate. It was when I still had your Tahoe."

Nick sighed. "That note I saw at the labs, the one that let us know things were wrong, it said that whoever it is that's sending them was going to strike at what Gil held dearest," he said. "Now we know that's us but no one else knows about our relationship. So what would a normal person think is important to Gil."

"His home," Greg said without hesitation. "His bugs, his books, his solitude and his privacy."

"Exactly, and his house just burned down," Nick said. "Whoever is doing this hasn't been in town for a week. They didn't know that Gil's moved out of his town house. All that was left there was his furniture. Things he didn't really care about."

"So I'm only being watched on weekends," Gil said from the door. He sank into one of the new kitchen chairs. "And I think I know who it is that's following me; who wants me dead."

"Who?" Nick and Greg asked simultaneously. 

"Paul Millander's son," Gil said softly. 

Greg sat down next to his lover and took his good hand. "Who?"

"If we're going to talk about this, you need to go back to bed," Nick said firmly. "There's still a chance you have a concussion and I don't want to have to explain anything to the doctors."

Grissom made a face but let his young lovers take his arms and lead him back to their bedroom. "Join me?" he asked, once he was settled back into the middle of the bed.

"You have to rest," Nick said. Yet he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the right side of the bed, curled up next to Gil. On the left side of the bed, Greg did the same.

"I don't think we ever told anyone at the lab about that," Gil finally said, just enjoying the comforting weight and warmth of his lovers. "Cath and I found Millander was leading a double life, he was married and they adopted a young man. I was the one who unraveled the puzzle surrounding his father and it wouldn't surprise me if the young man decided that I was the ultimate cause of his father's death."

"If that's the case then we need to let Cath and Warrick know about it as soon as possible," Nick said. "We need to find this boy and ask him some questions."

"Call Brass and see if he can find anything," Grissom suggested.

Nick nodded. "All right," he said. "Now I want you to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

When Greg pulled into Grissom's driveway after work one morning three months after they became lovers, he was concerned to see his lover's Tahoe already in its customary spot. He looked around but couldn't see Nick's rig anywhere. Greg parked and went inside, using his key.

He paused in the door to the bedroom, staring at his older lover who was stretched out on the bed. Gil had showered and changed into a black t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. Greg smiled when he realized that there were bugs all over the pants. Looking closer he noticed that Gil's face was strained and that really puzzled him because it hadn't been a hard night at work. In fact, Greg thought that Gil stayed in the labs all night, processing evidence and catching up on his paperwork.

"Greg," Gil said softly. "You're staring."

"Yeah," Greg replied. He stripped off his shirt and joined Gil on the bed. "You see, there's this really hot guy in my bed and I'm trying to decide what to do with him."

"I know for a fact that Nick is off running errands," Gil said, opening his eyes.

Greg snorted. "What, I can't think you're hot too?" he asked. "Because I do. You've got the most amazing eyes, the softest fingers, the gentlest touch." He leaned in and kissed Gil gently. "I never have to worry when I'm with you; I know that nothing can hurt me as long as you're around."

"And what brought this on?" Gil asked, his eyebrow arching.

"Nothing special," Greg replied. He shifted around until he was straddling Grissom's hips. "I just like coming home and finding you in bed. It's a nice treat not to have to drag you in here."

Gil pulled on Greg's shoulders until the younger man bent down and met his lover's lips in a soft kiss that grew in heat until both were panting. "I promise you, Greg, you will never have to drag me into bed," Grissom whispered when they broke apart. "All you have to do is ask."

"Then can I have my first time soon?" Greg asked, grinding down against Gil's erection. "I want to feel you, and Nicky. I want to belong to you forever."

"You keep talkin' like that," Nick drawled from the doorway, "you may have your wish sooner than you think."

"Why don't you get over here and join us?" Greg asked, looking back over his shoulder. "We missed you last night."

Nick sat on the bed. "Did you two have sex in the lab while I was out at my crime scene?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"No," Grissom said, his eyes shuttering.

"Hey, easy there Gil, I was just teasing," Nick said. He leaned over and kissed Gil's cheek. "Although I sure wouldn't object to tryin' out your desk one of these days."

"Gross stupidity of it aside, there are too many cameras," Grissom said.

Nick and Greg exchanged a look. Gil had been in hiding a lot more recently and Grissom more towards the front. It was a little disconcerting. They said it was like they were sleeping with their boss.

"Hey, I picked up something for us at the mall today," Nick said. He put the small plastic bag he'd been carrying on the bed. "I had to special order 'em, but they're perfect." He handed Greg and then Gil a small box.

"Nicky," Gil said, obviously concerned.

"Relax, Gil, it's not a ring," Nick said. "I've already got mine on."

Both Gil and Greg looked over at Nick, trying to spot anything that could be hidden in a box as small as the ones they now held. It was Grissom's sharp eye that spotted it first. "You've got a chain around your neck."

"Yep, nothin' girly or delicate," Nick said. "But something that we can wear without raisin' any eyebrows."

Grissom's went up almost on cue as he opened the box. Inside was a small gold medallion with an "N" engraved on one side and a "G" on the other. He looked up at Greg and saw his was identical. 

"Mine's the most boring," Nick said with a smile. "It's got two "G's" on it."

"People will notice, Nicky," Grissom said. But he shifted Greg off his legs and sat up. "But we can come up with a story that will fit nicely."

Nick kissed Gil as he clasp the pendant's chain closed. "Thank you," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"He what?" Catherine exclaimed, looking at Warrick in shock. The blond CSI stood and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to kill that man! We pull a crime scene that screams arson and all the personal belongings are gone. You know the statistics say that's one of the main clues for a self-started fire."

Warrick raised his hands up in front of his chest, trying the calm his friend down. "Cath, you know as well as I do how much Gris treasures his privacy," he said. "And I don't think you think that he started this fire, no matter what the books say."

"I know; it's just so frustrating to have a man who doesn't trust us with stuff like this," Catherine sighed. She took a deep breath. "All right, what else did Nick tell you?"

"Not a lot," Warrick said. "From the sounds of things he and Gris have gone over these letters with a fine tooth comb. But Nick says he didn't know about the threat to Gris's house until I called with the news and Gris came clean."

"Hey guys," Sara called from down the hall, "I think I found our point of origin."

"Where?" Catherine asked, going to join her friend.

Sara looked up from where she was crouching on the floor. "I've only been here once, but didn't Grissom keep his books here?" she asked.

"Yeah, or at least those that meant the most to him," Catherine replied. "He's got tons of books and they were spread all over the place. So why would anyone set the fire to take out his books?"

Warrick sighed. "One of the letters I looked at said that this person would strike at whatever Gris held most dear," he said. "That'd be his home and his books."

"And his bugs," Sara said. "Catherine, has anyone actually talked to Grissom about this or has it all been relayed through Nick?"

"I think it's all coming from Nick right now," Catherine said. "Gil took a hit to the head and he's probably sleeping right now. Why?"

"No reason," Sara said, off-handedly. "Do you want me to start here?"

Catherine looked over at Warrick and rolled her eyes. "Please, I'll take a look in the bedroom and work my way out here."

"Is it all right if I cut and head back to the lab?" Warrick asked. "I want to take a look at these letters; see if I can find anything there."

"Sure, Warrick," Catherine said. "And call Nick; see if he can tell us anything else."

"Yeah, will do."  
********************

Jim Brass was a little surprised when his cell phone rang just as he was heading to bed. "Yeah, Brass," he said.

"Hey Brass, it's Nick Stokes, I think Gris was able to come up with a lead for us on who wants to kill him."

"Oh yeah, who?" Jim asked, wide awake. 

"He says Paul Millander had a kid," Nick replied. "Based on a description that Greggo gave us and his own deduction."

"Let me talk to Gil," Jim said.

Nick sighed. "We finally just got him to sleep," he said. "Can I have him call you when he wakes up in a few hours?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Brass said. "I'll go back to the office and make some contacts, see what I can come up with. Thanks for the heads up, Nick; I'll talk to you later."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Warrick, got a minute?" Brass asked, stepping into the trace lab.

"What's up?" Warrick put the paper he was looking at down and glanced over at the detective. "I guess we're not the only ones putting in some overtime."

Brass shrugged his one-shoulder shrug that always made people think he was adjusting his clothes. "Nick called me and gave me a lead," he said. "You're the only night shift person I can find at the moment; feel like a road trip?"

"Try and stop me," Warrick said. He picked up all the papers, put them in Grissom's bag and carried it out with him.

"Isn't that Gil's briefcase?" Brass asked, glancing down.

"Yeah, Gris's been getting threatening letters and they're all in here," Warrick said. "I don't want to let 'em outta my sight until I can get 'em processed."

The detective stopped so suddenly that Warrick ran into him. "He never told me about any letters," Brass said, turning around.

"He didn't tell any of us," Warrick replied. "Except Nick; they've been going over and over these things for clues. Nicky told me he wants a fresh eye to look them over and that's what I'm going to do."

Brass was quiet as they finished the walk out to his car and as they drove out towards the road that would take them to Mulberry Nevada. He had a niggling suspicion growing in the back of his mind, one that he didn't like at all. The only thing keeping it from coming to the fore of his mind was the fact that Nick was always bragging with Warrick about the women he'd dated.

But a little voice, the one that had kept Jim Brass alive for so many years as a cop, spoke up. It said that Nick didn't brag much any more, he hadn't since that whole mess with that one hooker that ended up dead. And then the stalker. Nick Stokes played it much, much closer to the vest lately. What evidence was there that Grissom wasn't dating again? All the facts were there, Brass just had to piece them together and he didn't like the picture he was getting. 

"Hey, Brass," Warrick's voice interrupted that train of thought. "I asked where we're heading."

"A little town called Mulberry," Jim replied, forcing himself to focus on the case at hand. "Do you remember Paul Millander?"

"That's a name I'll never forget," Warrick said. "But what's he got to do with this?"

"Gil thinks Millander's son might be the one making all this trouble for him," Brass said. "Turns out the man was leading a double life and it seems like a good lead to take a look at. I managed to pull an address."

Warrick shook his head. "How could the woman not know she was living with a killer?" he asked.

"Maybe she did," Brass replied. "Maybe she just didn't care."  
********************

"If I have to stay in bed, at least let me have something to read," Grissom said, looking up at Nick.

The young man smiled and put yet another bag on the bed. "I stopped in at the book store while I was at the mall getting us those new sheets," he said. "Here."

"Nicky, you know how I feel about fantasy," Grissom said.

"Yeah, but this is the first book in the series that Nevyn got his name from," Nick replied. "And according to his trainer you really have to have a good mind to read these too. The author writes like a Celtic knot; all the characters but Nevyn are reincarnated over and over and not sequentially so you have to remember how they related originally and then through the story."

Gil sighed and looked at the book again. "Daggerspell," he said. "Why can't I have one of my journals or that new entomology book I bought last week?"

"Because you're supposed to be resting," Nick said. "I'm getting ready to tie you to the bed." He laughed as Gil shifted around until he was spread-eagle and gazing up at him. "Nice try, but I wouldn't do anything after I tied you up," he said. "What's it gonna take to convince you I'm worried about you?"

"Come here, Nicky," Gil said. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the soft brown hair gently. "I've always been a bad patient. My mom always said she was glad she couldn't hear me complaining because I was always ready to get out of bed five minutes after the doctor told me to stay put. I don't like feeling useless."

"You need to give your body time to heal, Gil," Nick said. He raised his head and looked into his lover's bright blue eyes. "We just found you; Greg and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Nicky," Gil whispered. "You won't."  
********************

The house was dark when Brass and Warrick pulled in. "Shouldn't someone be home?" Warrick asked, looking at his watch.

"Single parent trying to make a living for her kid," Brass replied. "Who knows what the home life is like?"

"Right," Warrick said. He followed the police detective to the front door. A blond woman opened it in response to Brass' knock.

"Mrs. Mason?" Brass asked.

"Yes."

He pulled out his badge. "I'm Detective Jim Brass and this is Warrick Brown from the Vegas Crime lab," he said. "I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Do you know a Grissom?" she asked, looking them over.

"Yes, we do," Warrick said.

"Then I don't want to talk to you." She would have slammed the door except that it met Brass' left hand.

"Mrs. Mason, you don't have to talk to us, but could you at least tell us where your son is?" he asked.

The woman froze, her eyes wide. "What do you want to do to our family now?" she demanded. "First you cops were always after my husband because he looked like some mad-man. Then that Grissom showed up and made my husband mad. He killed himself. And now, just as we're starting to get back on our feet, to get back on track you show up again and want my son. Why can't you people just leave us alone?"

"Well, that went well," Brass said as after the door was slammed in his face.

"So what now?" Warrick asked.

"We don't have probable cause to get a warrant and it's not our jurisdiction anyway," Brass replied. "So I guess we go home and see what we can find."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Cath," Sara called from where she was processing part of what had been Grissom's living room. "Do you think it's odd?"

"What, that Gil didn't tell us anything was wrong?" Catherine called back. "No, he's always been like this, no matter what I tell him."

"No, I mean that no one, not even Brass has been able to talk to Grissom since the explosion. Everything has been relayed through Nick."

Catherine looked out into the other room. "Sara, I don't like where your thoughts are going," she said seriously. "Maybe it's time we talked about this."

"About what?" Sara asked. "I'm just wondering why Nick's all mother hen over Grissom."

"Because the man's car blew up in his face and he's been getting death threats," Catherine replied. She walked out into the living room carefully. "Nick's always had a special place in Gil's life because he was his student, just like I was. Personally I'm happy Gil has someone he can trust a little."

"And I'm not?" Sara asked.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not his student? I moved here because he asked me to come and work at the Vegas labs," Sara said. "I study and work and try to remember everything he says but it never seems to make a difference."

"That might just be the problem," Catherine said. "You see, even when Nicky was Gil's student he still had that independent streak to him. He's got an ability to see the human side of the equation that's almost magical. And it's something that Gil can't do. Nick's always pushing for the victim and he counters Gil perfectly." She smiled, remembering one of the major fights that had led the men to greater understanding. "They make a wonderful team."

Sara looked up, frowning. "So I should just quit then," she said. "Because Grissom is so blinded by his love of bugs and books and work that I'll never have a chance. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Quitting is never the answer," Catherine said. "But you and Gil are too much alike. You're both focused on your work, you're both antisocial and, above all else, he's your boss. Office romances never work and in our job it can only hurt in the long run. Do you really want Ecklie involved?"

"No, but..."

"Then no buts," Catherine said firmly. "Look, Sara; Gil's a nice guy but there's a lot more men out there who would be a much better match for you. What about Greg? He's always drooling over you."

"Greg's just a big kid," Sara said. "He'll never grow up."

"I wouldn't underestimate Greg," Catherine replied. "He may surprise you yet."

The women worked in silence for a while before Sara spoke again. "You don't think Nick set this, do you?" she asked. "He's got Grissom hidden away somewhere; what's to stop him hurting Grissom?"

"Sidle, I have never hit a co-worker in my life," Catherine said. "But if you don't stop that train of thought right now I'll take the suspension that goes with assault. How could you even think something like that of Nicky?"

"I'm just following the evidence," Sara replied.

"No, you are following a hunch based on a bruised heart," Catherine snapped. "And if that's the attitude you're going to have through this case then you can just go home right now. I don't need a partner who is blind to the facts based on her own problems. And that is final."  
********************

"Is he asleep?" Greg asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "But I've got to wake him up in an hour which means he'll be up for another three or four. I don't think he hit his head man, he's been way too lucid ever since we got him home."

Greg smiled. "I always said Gil has a hard head."

"I think we're lucky he does," Nick said. "Maybe we should just call it a night. Are the dogs outside?"

"Yeah and everything is locked up with the alarm set," Greg replied. "I just want this creep caught so we can go back to normal."

"You and me both," Nick said. "I'll call Brass in the morning before he goes off shift to see if he's found anything. But somehow I think this is all going to have to come down to us taking Gil out of here and into the eye of the storm over the weekend. My gut is telling me that Brass is going to want us to be the bait to lure the suspect out and you know Gil will do it."

"If only to get his life back to normal," Greg said. "I'm going up, are you coming?"

Nick smirked at his lover. "No, and neither are you, Gil has to rest."

"I'm wounded," Greg said, pressing a hand over his heart. "And that's the oldest joke in the world."  
*******************

"So," Brass thought as he sat down on his sofa after the long drive home, "consider the evidence. You were the boss there for a while; you know what to do with evidence. Oh, who are you trying to kid, you thought they were all mental, even Gil. All you wanted to do was continue up the ladder and look where it landed you. Back in homicide. And questioning your best friend." He poured himself some water, sighed, and looked longingly over to where his drink cabinet used to be. "Yeah, learned that lesson really well, don't drink alone. What I wouldn't give for some whiskey right now. I don't even want to consider that Gil might be dating again. And Nick, okay the guy is good looking, everyone admits to that, but to take him to bed and....do stuff with him. I shouldn't get involved; I'll just end up saying something that will hurt Gil again and I don't want to lose him as a friend. He's one of the few people who made an attempt to understand me and still does. Everyone else just sees this broken down old cop plodding along until retirement. Sure, pity the man, don't try and find out anything that might let you see deeper than the suit or the badge." Brass leaned back and tried to focus on the case in hand. It was strange and he was on the outside of this one because there was no one to track down. The CSIs had to do their job first because the victim was alive and hidden away courtesy of a vanishing act performed by the magic of Nick Stokes. Brass had driven past Stokes' place earlier and saw there were no lights on so they weren't hiding there and Gil's place was ashes.

"What will it do to Gil's career if anyone finds out he's dating someone under his command?" the nasty little voice in Brass's head asked. "You know Ecklie would push to have Gil and Nick fired the minute he got wind of anything. No, this time you make the right choices, James Brass. You don't object to anything, you protect your friend, even if it means lying to your boss's face. Because the lab without Gil Grissom is a lab no one should ever have to contemplate."


	9. Chapter 9

The insistent ringing of a cell phone woke Gil. He reached towards the bedside table, encountering no resistance on the way and grabbed his phone. "Grissom," he said.

"So the zombie lives," an amused male voice said.

"Jim," Gil said, "is there a reason you're calling at such an ungodly hour?"

"Those drugs must have warped your mind," Brass said. "It's not even 2200 yet. And that's why I'm calling; I want you to be bait."

Grissom sighed, thinking his lovers had left for work without waking him to say so. "What crazy plan do you have in mind this time?"

"Oh, come on, Gil, when have my ideas been anything but good?"

"You don't want me to answer that when I'm drugged," Grissom said. He smiled when Nick came into the room carrying a tray of food.

"I'm hurt, Gil," Brass said. "Look, Nick told us you think it's the Millander kid doing this to you. Warrick and I paid a visit to his house. His mother's pissed off at you, the department and probably the world and wouldn't talk to us. What it comes down to is we've got nothing as long as you're hidden away."

"All right, Jim," Grissom said, knowing his friend was right. "I'll see if Nick can give me a ride in. I'll call you back."

Nick leaned in and sealed his lips over Gil's as soon as the flip phone was closed.

"And good morning to you, too," Gil gasped once they separated. "Where's Greg?"

"He actually did have to work and didn't want to wake you," Nick replied. "What did Brass want?"

Grissom pulled Nick down next to him on the bed. "Do I have to tell you now?" he asked. "I dreamed about you all night, about all the wicked things you can do with your mouth, about feeling you moving in me." Gil reached down and started rubbing Nick through his jeans. "I'm not broken," Nicky," he whispered. "And I'm yours, all spread out for the taking."

"Gil, you know I can't think when you do this," Nick said, arching against his lover. "I do want you so much, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Right now, Nicky, the only way you could hurt me is by leaving," Gil said. "But you'll have to undress yourself; this case obstructs my fingers."

The younger man pulled back from the hand tormenting him and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Nick smiled as Gil's eyes darkened as he took in the sight of his naked lover. "Why don't you tell me about your dreams?" Nick said, rejoining the older man on the bed.

Gil smiled and reached out with his good hand to cup Nick's cheek. "We were at work," he said softly, watching Nick's eyes. "It was a really, really slow night and I stayed in my office doing paperwork. You and Greg were messing around in the DNA lab, playing tic-tac-toe on one of the walls with a dry erase marker. I had to leave to check with Catherine in the trace labs and when I came back I noticed you were gone but didn't think much of it until I sat down behind my desk." Gil paused for a breath as Nick pushed slowly into him, panting through the stretch and burn. "You and Greg were under my desk, waiting for me. You unzipped my slacks and both of you started licking me, two tongues caressing my erection. Sometimes you would meet and you'd leave me to kiss each other, leave me hard and exposed under my desk and I had to stay still and quiet so no one would know."

"The ultimate test of your famous self-control," Nick said, starting to thrust. "I never knew you were so kinky, Gil."

Grissom reached out and pulled Nick down on him. "I never had two hot young lovers before," he groaned, claiming Nick's mouth. As good as it was when all three of them were together; Gil loved the times he spent alone with each of his lovers.

"So, are you going to tell me why you need to go to the lab," Nick asked, once they had their breath back.

"Jim wants to use me as bait," Gil replied, rubbing Nick's back. "I didn't tell him yes because I hadn't talked through it with you and Greg."

Nick kissed Gil's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For not just making a decision and then telling us," Nick said. "For allowing us to have a say in what happens. I guess we should call Greg and see what he says."

"My cell phone seems to have vanished," Grissom said. "And I really don't have the energy to look for it right now."

"I don't either," Nick said, smiling. "It should keep for an hour or so."


	10. Chapter 10

"Grissom," Sara said, surprised when she saw her boss in his office. "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago," Grissom replied. "What can I do for you, Sara?"

"Is there a rule that says I can't be concerned about you?" Sara asked. "You've been cut off from the lab and I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I understood Nick was calling in with regular updates," Grissom said.

"He was but we wondered if he was telling us everything." She stepped into the office but paused when a low warning growl started. "What's that?"

Grissom's head tilted to the right. "The only reason I'm able to come back to work," he said. "Nevyn, back."

The silver sable German shepherd lay down in front of the desk, his blue eyes never leaving Sara's face. "I suggest you go back to work, Miss Sidle," Grissom said. "And learn to leave whatever problems you have with Nick at home. I will not tolerate back-stabbing in my labs."

He watched as she stormed out, almost knocking Jim Brass over. "So you finally turn her down?" Brass asked, closing the door behind him.

"No," Gil sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just told her to lay off Nick before her mouth gets her in trouble, again. Now what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk, Gil," Brass said, sitting down. "Nice dog, by the way. Gil, there's no easy way to say this; I know about you and Nick."

Gil felt his heart start to pound and knew there was no way to deny the fact to the sharp-eyed detective. He was aware of a roaring in his ears as his vision slowly tinged gray and the room shifted.

"Damn it!" Brass exclaimed jumping up to catch his friend before Grissom hit his head. Once the CSI was on the floor, Brass went to the door and nabbed Greg, who was passing by. "Tell Nick I need him in here now."

"Is Grissom all right?" Greg asked eyes wide.

"I don't know," Brass snapped. "Just find Stokes!" He slammed the office door and went back to where his friend was.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Jesus, Gil, what kind of monster do you think I am?" Brass sat down on the floor and leaned back against the desk.

Grissom sighed. "I tried, Jim, but I've never been able to forget what you said to me that night," he said softly.

"And I've come to regret those words," Jim said. He looked up as the door opened and Greg crept in.

"Nick's out at a scene," Greg said. "He asked me to check on Grissom."

"I'm all right, Greg," Gil commented, sitting up slowly. "I just felt light-headed for a minute. Nevyn, down."

"Do you want me to take him outside?" Greg asked. "I don't mind and Nick's been letting me work with his dog so I know all the commands and everything."

"Thank you," Grissom said softly. He waited until the door was closed again. "I guess Nicky and I are at your mercy, Jim. You know as well as I do how many rules are being broken."

It was Brass's turn to sigh. He hadn't realized just how much his words had hurt his friend all those years ago. "This is why you tried dating women," he said. "Just so I would approve and it wouldn't strain our friendship. You've kept yourself isolated from any kind of serious relationship because you were afraid of me?"

"Of what you could do," Grissom corrected. "All it would take is one word from you and everything would be gone; my career, my friends, my professional standing, my life. It wasn't worth the risk."

"What changed your mind?"

Grissom's right eyebrow rose up over his glasses. "Love," he said simply. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"I still don't approve," Jim said, "but this lab can't function without you here. I'm not going to tell anyone, Gil. Ever."

"Thank you." Grissom struggled back to his feet and settled back into his desk chair. "How long do you think I'll have to play decoy?"

Brass sat back in his chair as well. "Until we catch the kid," he said. "It'd be a lot easier if we knew where you were staying."

"Nick explained that," Grissom said. "It's a secure place that no one knows about. I've got a post office box now so no one will be able to learn my new address."

A few more pieces clicked into place. "You're living together," Brass said softly. "How do you think you're going to be able to keep that hidden?"

"I'm going to recommend to my team that everyone get post boxes," Grissom replied. "Nicky already has one; he has since he moved a year ago so we don't have to put any change of address on paper."

"Just how serious is that?" Brass asked.

"Forever," Gil replied. "That's why I didn't agree to this mad scheme right away. My life isn't my own any more."

Brass winced. "I don't need you going all sappy on me, especially when I know the guy," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but you did ask." He looked up as Nick walked in with both Panther and Nevyn. 

"I found him outside with Greggo," Nick said, closing the door. "You want to tell me what happened to panic our young friend so badly?"

"Jim just startled me," Gil replied. "It seems we weren't as subtle as we thought. He knows about you and me."

Nick's face darkened. "And?"

"Nothing," Brass said, not liking Nick's expression at all. "Maybe I've grown up a little."  
********************

"Are you really okay?" Greg asked once they were home. He was lying sprawled out, half on the bed and half on Grissom.

"I'm fine, Greg, I was just shocked," Gil replied softly. "Of all the outcomes I'd envisioned, Jim's understanding and support wasn't among them."

"He still doesn't know about me?"

"No he doesn't and he might not be so understanding then," Gil said. "But I'll take the brunt of his ire; I can always write for the journals. I don't want you guys to be hurt."

Greg leaned up and kissed Gil gently, moaning into the kiss as he was rolled and pinned under the heavier weight of his lover. "Need you," Greg whispered, latching onto Gil's earlobe. "Please."

Moving slowly, Gil kissed his way along Greg's body, reaching for the lube they'd left on the bed. He spent a few minutes teasing Greg's belly button while he slicked two of his fingers.

"Ready?" he whispered. "I'm going to try two; let me know if it's too much." Gil waited until Greg nodded before slowly taking Greg's cock into his mouth and gently easing two fingers into his ass.

"Feels so good," Greg moaned. He tried to keep his hips still and just ride out the sensations but Gil was too skillful and it wasn't long before Greg climaxed, shuddering with the intense waves of pleasure.

"What about you?" Greg muttered, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"I'll be fine," Grissom said. "Just sleep, Greg."


	11. Chapter 11

"So here's what we've got," Brass said the next night. "There's someone who wants to hurt or kill Gill, he thinks it's this kid and we've got absolutely no evidence to support the theory."

Catherine sighed. "That sounds about right," she said. "Archie is still looking at the tapes from the parking lot and Sara and Warrick are trying to rebuild the bomb but we're basically at a stand-still. Whoever is doing this knows what they're doing." Catherine rubbed her eyes and shut the folder in front of her. "Someone actually suggested Nick was responsible for this."

"He's not," Brass said so firmly that Catherine started.

"I didn't think so and told them to shut it," she said. "But it sounds like you know something I don't; give."

"No," he said just as firmly. "It has no bearing on the case at all. You know, I'd love to get a look inside the Millander house."

"What would we be looking for?" Catherine asked. "I can think of other families that Gil's testimony has destroyed. Why are we so certain it's this kid?"

"You have such a way with words, Catherine," Grissom said from where he was leaning in the doorway.

"Gil," Catherine smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"I actually managed to make a dent in my paperwork," he said, joining them at the break room table. "And I just heard from Archie; he's managed to pull a face shot of the person who bombed my Tahoe. It's not Millander's son."

Brass groaned. "What about that kid Sanders saw copying down Nick's license plate?"

"That probably was him," Nick said as he walked in, followed by Greg. "I called Mulberry, boss; there was no answer."

"Which means our suspect is likely in Vegas and watching me tonight," Grissom said. "Feel like going out for a bit, Jim?"

"Not if you're planning to go and get yourself killed."

"Oh, I have a plan, Jim," Gil said, smiling. "One that should net us a nice prize."  
********************

Grissom and Brass made their way out to the parking lot. Gil didn't mention it to Jim, but he, Nick and Greg had spent the better part of three hours that evening before they came to work planning out exactly what to do that night if the killer decided to show their face. The younger men didn't like having to stay in the building but Grissom figured the fewer people who were around the more likely their suspect was to make a move. That's why he wanted Jim Brass along; Gil knew the man would watch his back. His only fear was that someone would shoot and the suspect would end up dead before he could find out why they wanted him dead.

"I heard what you said to Catherine, Jim," Grissom said softly. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get it right this time," Brass replied. "But I probably put Cath on her guard and she'll be sniffing around for clues."

"How did you figure it out?" Grissom asked.

Brass sighed and looked down at the spot where his friend's truck had burned up. "I suppose it was a combination of things," he finally said. "You and Nick are so much closer again, he has your power of attorney and medical powers, he hasn't been dating anyone recently; the list just goes on and on."

"So it wasn't anything we did or didn't do," Gil said, almost relieved. He knew, as did Nick and Greg, that they would all be in trouble if and when Greg's part in the relationship was revealed. Gil would do everything in his power to keep his young partners from harm but, depending on the reactions of their friends, there might not be much he could do in the long run.

"I don't think anyone else knows about you," Brass commented. "I mean about you and what's his name, that lawyer."

"Rick," Gil said. "After he left that night I never heard from him again. I don't know what happened to him."

"I know I keep saying it, but I am sorry, Gil," Brass said. "It was a total knee-jerk reaction. I don't know that I'd do it now."

Grissom sighed and looked towards the bushes that surrounded the lot. He thought he'd seen a flash of metal and prayed he was right about all this. "You probably would," he said. "And as much as you hurt me, I'm not sorry it happened. Not anymore because of Nick." He paused and then smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I suppose you could be considered out matchmaker."

"Oh, don't say that," Brass said. His head whipped around as a streak of silver flew from the steps of the CSI labs and out into the bushes. "Gil, get down!"

Drawn by the snarling of the dogs, Nick and Greg ran out into the lot and joined their lover. "Where are they?" Nick asked, looking around.

"Over there," Gil replied. "Remind me to thank the trainer; Nevyn reacted before I saw anything. I don't think they actually bit anyone thought."

"Those two would be able to take someone down with just body-weight," Nick agreed, following his lover towards the bushes and Brass. "But I think if there were guns involved then they probably would've reacted. But I don't hear the noises that indicate a weapon take-down."

"Gil, I don't know where you got these dogs from," Brass said, his gun level on two suspects lying on the ground, a dog standing over each, growling fiercely. "But they're worth every penny you guys spent."

Nick chuckled. "They're presents," he said. "The trainer wanted to find out how well they worked in a lab setting so we're his lab rats."

"Oh Nick," Greg said, wincing and punching his lover in the shoulder. "How could you?"

"Nevyn, off," Grissom ordered, catching his dog by the collar and snapping on the leash. "Guard." He watched as Nick gave the same commands to Panther. "Well, Jim," Gil said, "we should probably take our suspects to the hospital and then you can question them. It looks like you were right; I did have to be in the open for our mice to come out of the woodwork."

Brass laughed. "If you hadn't had those dogs, I wouldn't have agreed," he said, cuffing the younger of the suspects.

"You should have more faith in me," Gil said, smiling. "I'm wearing a vest as well. I'll meet you in the interrogation room, Jim."


	12. Chapter 12

And as quick as that, it was over and Grissom knew that he was safe. The people who had wanted to hurt or kill him were in custody. He just wanted to know why. "I'm going to watch the interrogation," he told Nick and Greg. "I don't think my presence in the room will accomplish anything other than to antagonize our suspects more."

"That's probably a good idea, Gris," Nick said with a smile. "I've got evidence to process and I'm sure Greggo's got something to keep him busy for a while. We're taking you out to breakfast, no arguments."

"Not even that I want to..."

"I said no, Gris," Nick said. "It's not every day you manage to catch the person trying to kill you."

Grissom shook his head as he watched his lovers walk away down the hall, admiring the view of Nick's ass in his tight jeans and mourning the fact that Greg had his lab coat on as Gil knew he was in equally tight pants that evening. And, if he had his way, they'd be even tighter before the morning was done.

Brass was just settling into his chair when he heard the door to the observation room close. He figured that was Grissom and looked at the woman sitting across from him. "Mrs. Mason, I'm rarely surprised in this job," he said. "But I'll admit I didn't have you figured for these crimes against Dr. Grissom. Do you understand your rights?"

"Of course I do, I was married to one of the finest judges in the county," she replied.

"Oh yeah, he was really good," Brass said. "He used his court access to obtain records he later used to murder three men based solely on their birthdays. How much do you know about the judge's history?"

"Everything, we were married," she snapped. "I know his father died when he was young and his mother kicked him out of the house when he was sixteen. We couldn't have children but when we adopted Craig, Doug was a most devoted father."

Brass snorted. "First of all, the man's name is Paul Millander," he said. "Or Pauline; I suppose he didn't tell you about that part of his personal history. He was actually born a woman and had a sex-change operation when he was a teen. That's why his mother kicked him out; she didn't want to live with the man her daughter had become. And that's why you were never able to have children. His father was murdered in a hotel room by the security guards and it was set up to appear to be a suicide. Those three men I mentioned; he staged their deaths' the same way. If it wasn't for our fine criminalistics bureau they probably would have been recorded as such. Your husband was insane and that's what drove him to his death."

"You're lying."

"The evidence never lies, Mrs. Mason," Grissom said from the doorway. "Your husband told me the day I arrested him that he'd already chosen his next victim. I believed he meant me; my birthday was the next in his countdown. But he and I shared the same birthday; he already knew he was going to die. He tried to tell me and I refused to listen. He escaped from jail using the picture your son took of me that night, most likely on his father's instructions. You may choose to believe me or not as you wish, but the fact remains that you and your son have actively tried to kill me. We do have the evidence to prove that beyond a reasonable doubt."

"Gil," Brass said. "Why don't you let me handle this? I'll give you a call when I'm done. Go home, get some rest, eat a good breakfast. Hell, enjoy being alive."

Grissom nodded and inclined his head in what could be called a bow before he left the room. As he slowly made his way back to his office, he thought about the ironic twists and turns that live would throw up. With a sigh he shut his office door behind him and settled into his chair with a sigh.

He jumped when he felt two very familiar hands on his legs, holding him in place. "Nicky," he whispered, his voice breaking. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh," came the amused whisper from below the desk, a warm hand rubbing up and down his calf. "You just relax and enjoy; we're gonna take good care of you."

"We?" Gil asked, although he thought he already knew the answer. Greg had to be under the desk as well. He couldn't believe that Nick had taken his dream as a suggestion and was going to act on it.

Gil sat in what could be called stunned horror as the hands rubbing his legs started caressing higher, the strokes turning to rubs and then feather light touches. He felt his black shirt being untucked and shuddered as Nick's hand tickled over his stomach, fingers dipping down below his waistband. Greg had latched onto the spot behind Gil's left knee that always drove the older man crazy and was sucking it through the thin cloth of Gil's slacks, his hands teasing down under the cuffs and his sock, searching out and finding bare skin to play with.

The sound of his fly zipper being lowered sounded loud in the quiet of the office and Gil fought hard not to moan as Nick's familiar fingers reached into the opening and brought his erection out into the cold air of the office. The urge to moan grew as his lovers leaned in and started using their tongues to first tease and then caress, sometimes overlapping, sometimes at odds, but always with the same goal; to bring their lover as much pleasure as they could.

"Hey Gil," Catherine poked her head into the office. "I heard your plan worked and the Masons are in custody. That was good work on your part."

"Thanks Catherine," Gil said, fighting to keep his voice normal. "I'm just glad that I can start looking for another home and get back into my normal routine."

"You want some help?" she asked. "I love looking at houses."

Gil swallowed hard as Nick's tongue dipped into the slit, chasing after the bitter precome. "No thanks, Cath, I think this is something I have to do on my own. And I have a report to write, so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course," she said, smiling. "We'll have to go out to breakfast one of these days."

Just barely able to wait until the door shut behind his friend, Gil's hands dropped below the desk and cupped his lovers' heads. He could feel Nick smiling and allowed his hips to move a little, chasing the sensations as they fizzled up and down his spine. The last conscious thought in his mind before his orgasm hit was he really hoped Catherine didn't figure out what was happening under the desk.

"How 'bout we take you home, Gil?" Nick whispered a few moments later. "Show you how much we really do love you."

"As soon as I can walk," Gil replied. "I can't believe you two did that."

"What's life without a few risks, Gris?" Greg asked. He leaned back against the desk, knowing it would be a few minutes before he could move without everyone knowing what was going on. "We're going to teach you how to live."

Gil smiled down at his two lovers, both men looking very pleased with themselves. "You already have," he said. "You already have."


End file.
